


Oh, the People You'll Own

by weishenbwi



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bottom Na Jaemin, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom Lee Jeno, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Soft Na Jaemin, Sub Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno, master jeno, not age regression but including tags in case someone doesn't know the difference, submissive na jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbwi/pseuds/weishenbwi
Summary: "I take a little more of you until I've taken it all, piece by piece. And I will take it all Jaemin. I'll have all of you. Do you understand?" He reaches forward as he rides his hardest, hands cradling Jaemin's face. "How much of you do you have left?"





	Oh, the People You'll Own

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to critique, just go easy on me.

Jaemin was a good boy for Jeno. He always started texts or ended replies with "Sir". He asked permission to get a haircut, a facial, cleaned the house without being asked and always arrived early before curfew. But there were days when when he didn't text Jeno at all or seemed distant in conversations. He was the perfect submissive on most days, always bringing a smile to Jeno's face. So Friday night when Jaemin got home from practice and went to cuddle next to Renjun, Jeno didn't say anything. Not until it was close to bedtime and Jaemin still hadn't budged from Renjun's side.

"Don't you think it's time for your shower Jaemin? It's close to bedtime and we have to get up early." Jeno was testing the waters. How would his baby react to an indirect order?

"Not really. I'll go later. Injun, wanna shower with me when this part finishes?" Jaemin didn't take the hint unlike Renjun who was already getting up to leave the room.

"No," Jeno said. "Shower. Now."

This is when it clicked for Jaemin. He looked at Jeno and his eyes widened in the knowledge that he might have been a little bratty just now. Thank goodness Jaemin has a quick mind. He decides to act cute and smile big, kissing Jeno on the cheek with a "Yes sir" following the order right away. 

As he exited the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, he was met with Jeno sitting on the bed. "No clothes tonight baby. Put up your towel and come to bed." Jaemin wasn't sure what the change in demeanor was for but he did as he was told. Jeno laid down next to Jaemin and began to caress his body. He asked about Jaemin's day and Jaemin answered in half-breaths between squeezing, slapping, and claiming. Claiming as he crawled on top of Jaemin, kissing and biting his neck.

"You've been good this week. Very good." He put his hand between Jaemin's legs and began to palm him. Panting, Jaemin opened his legs more.

"I like when you call me Sir. Do you know that, boy?" Jeno whispered and began stroking Jaemin whose arousal could be seen through the amount of precum leaking. "You're so wet baby. Can you feel it?" Jeno's question was answered only with moans. "You like being my good submissive boy, don't you?"

Another moan.

"Don't you, boy?" Jeno repeated. It wasn't a whisper.

"Yes... sir."

"That's better."

Jeno pinned Jaemin's wrists above his head, putting a hand around his throat. "Does my boy want Sir's cock? Thrust for it."

Jaemin began thrusting, body held down by Jeno's hands. He could only moan under Jeno's hand over his mouth. He wanted Jeno to loosen him up and take him violently. He hoped Jeno could see the desperation in his eyes.

"You want me to fuck you hard, huh?" Jeno says as he readies Jaemin, who continued bucking against Jeno.

"Please, sir. I want it."

"I'm going to restrain you boy. Will you like it?"

More bucking, more moaning. "Yes sir. I'll like it so much."

Jeno whispers against Jaemin's ear "Then ask me to restrain you."

Jaemin's desperation grew, the thought of his Sir restraining him, playing with him, pleasing him. He needed it. "P-Please sir. Restrain me."

Jeno dangles handcuffs and Jaemin's breath hitches, hips thrusting upward begging to be touched. "My needy boy wants my cock, doesn't he?" Jeno fastens the handcuffs above Jaemin's head, arms bound. Restrained. He's sitting on Jaemin's chest, erection pressing against Jaemin's cheek. "Please your master then."

"Yes sir." He strains forward, reaches for Jeno's cock hungrily, taking it deep into his mouth. He chokes himself on it, eyes tearing up as he gags himself to take in all of Jeno. Jeno is suspended over Jaemin, looking down on and into Jaemin's eyes as he continues choking himself, deepthroating as much of Jeno as he can.

"So obedient." Jeno pulls away and Jaemin whines for more. He begins kissing down Jaemin's body until he reaches his center. "Orgasms are for good boys, boys who obey the rules. Are you a good boy, Jaemin?" This illicits another moan from Jaemin who pulls against his restraints. "Yes sir." Jeno smiles before placing himself above Jaemin, their erections barely touching for a brief second before Jeno slides down onto Jaemin's length. "You're my best boy Jaemin, always asking for permission, always early ahead of your curfew, obeying every rule."

Jaemin nodded, managing a "yes sir" as he tried desperately to hold in his orgasm. Jeno hadn't told him he could cum yet.

"Do you know in all this time, you have never once orgasmed without my permission?" He rides Jaemin harder, hands on Jaemin's chest to speed up his efforts. "Not once. You've always been good and waited for my direction. You've always waited until I told you to cum." 

"Y-yes s-sir!" He's desperately trying to hold in his orgasm. He can't cum, not now. Not when Jeno has been giving him praises for being such a good submissive for never orgasming without permission.

"I bet this feels soo good, doesn't it baby? I bet you don't cum because you belong to me, don't you, boy?" Jeno stops for a brief moment, fingers scratching into Jaemin's chest down to his hips. "You're a good boy who doesn't cum without permission because you don't belong to yourself, do you? You belong to me."

"Y-yes! I belong to you!" Jaemin can neither see, hear, or think straight. Jeno's overstimulating him so much he hears a ringing in his ears that isn't really there and white spots in front of his vision. He's trying so hard to make out what Jeno is saying, trying to pay attention and answer everything correctly but he's not sure how much longer he can hold back. He swears he's going to cum any minute now whether he wants to or not.

"That's right baby." He positions himself back on Jaemin, sprinkling kisses against Jaemin's abdomen. "Now, I'm going to let you cum" He rode faster, harder. Jaemin was getting close. His breath was ragged, pulse increasing. He's flailing against the restraints, the metal bruising his skin. He feels like it will drive him mad, to the point of tears when Jeno slows down and leans in closer, "But you need to understand that every time I let you cum, you become more mine. Do you understand that?"

"I-I'm.. yo-urs.. S-sir."

"That's right. You're mine.. and every time you cum, I take a little more of you."

Jaemin is sweating now, tears flowing, biting and drawing blood on his lip. This poor baby is desperate, but he's such a good baby. It only makes sense for Jeno to play with him like this. In a situation like this, he's Jeno's good boy even if he cums. Yet to see Jaemin try with everything he has to obey Jeno... it's just another one of those things that reinforces Jeno's belief that Jaemin is truly his soulmate. Jaemin loves this and Jeno loves that he has given himself over with so much devotion.

"I take a little more of you until I've taken it all, piece by piece. And I will take it all Jaemin. I'll have all of you. Do you understand?" He reaches forward as he rides his hardest, hands cradling Jaemin's face. "How much of you do you have left?"

Jaemin doesn't respond. He can't form words anymore. That's a part of him Jeno has taken, a part he doesn't have left.

Jeno presses their foreheads together, looking into Jaemin's fucked-out eyes "I said, How much do you think is left?"

He lets Jaemin's head fall back against the bed. "Cum for me."

Jaemin bucked up as Jeno rode their orgasms to completion, hand wrapped around Jaemin's cock pumping along to their thrusts. Jaemin came deepy in his own hand, body shaking as Jeno pulled out and knelt above him. "I'm going to cum on you. On your face and chest and into your mouth because you belong to me."

"Y-yes sir," Jaemin managed, lifting his head back and opening his mouth. He could have this everyday, being filled with Jeno's lust, drinking it all up. It's a part of Jeno that Jaemin has taken.

One hand gripping Jaemin's jaw for no reason other than to control him, "Ask for it."

"Cum on me" Jaemin begged, "please, Sir."

Jeno held Jaemin down by the throat as he pumped himself against Jaemin's lips, cumming over all the places he owned.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, enough feedback means more chapters/more smut. Comments are important. They validate me i-.


End file.
